warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Join Requests/Archive 1
Riverpelt I'd like to join Project: Imagine, I love drawing cats, by hand or on paint. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) *I added you on (When I was still leader) :) Forestpaw13 Can I join? Granted, I won't be putting many up, but just in case I need to. xD FP13 December Cheers 15:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) *Of course you can join! I'll add you in now! Welcome to P:I! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) EaglesPack Dystanine: Can we join? CrystalFace: We'll be good! Eaglet: I'll do our coloring! All: We'll do really well! Promise!! Dystanine, CrystalFace, and Eaglet. We're Triplets!!! 01:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Consider yourself added! Welcome to the Project! HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 19:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Leafwhisker Could I join? -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Till death do us part."]] 14:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) *River and Holly will add you on soon, I'll tell them. NightfernMerry Christmas 16:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) *Of course you may join! Welcome to the Project! HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 19:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Mistysun Um, is this where you join? Cus I want 2 join. :) --[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 15:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *I've added you on; just remember to join at the archive that says Join. NightfernNew Years is coming 18:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, sorry about putting it in the wrong section. I didn't notice the was a Join page. xP --[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 21:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) *No problem. Happens a lot. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Mistfire Could I join, too? [[User:Mistfire|'ℳĨ₰₮'₣ĨȒ€]]Happy New Year! 23:18, January 1, 2011 (UTC) *Of course; I moved it to the correct section. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 23:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Brownstorm Hello, I would like to join P:I please. Brownstorm 00:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *Well, of course you can join! Welcome to the Project, and I'll add you in right now!!! Holly They Call Me Strike Queen ♥ 14:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *Moved to correct section. Welcome! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ottersplash Hellow Project:Imagine members! I would like to join Project:Imagine. That is all. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) *Welcome to the project, Otter! Holly They Call Me Strike Queen ♥ 14:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Shimmerbreeze Hi, I'm new to this wiki. Can I join? Shimmerbreeze 18:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) *Welcome! Have a great time. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Swiftfire101 Hey, I have made a few chararts, can I join, Nightfern? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) *Of course you can join! You don't need to ask just Nightfern, either. xD Welcome to the project! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) AgentP {C}I would like to join because I like drawing characters. All You Need 22:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *Sure you can! I'll add you in. Welcome to Project:Imagine! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Birdpaw Can i Join P:I ? LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 23:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : Sure you can, Birdpaw! Welcome to the project! I'll add you in in just a second! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 23:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Rainwillow Hi, can I join? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : I'm always so confused as to why they put this here, instead of clicking on the link in the box. :P. Welcome to Project:Imagine! Sign of the Moon 11:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) SnapeFan1 Hey :) Can I join Project Imagine? RainbellyOfThunderClan(Talk) Sure you can! Welcome!! --Phillies Phan Red and White 15:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Featherstream Can I join Project:Imagine? I also have a question it's says that warriors have to have least 400 edits and been on this wiki for a month, but some warriors don't have 400 edits and haven't on this wiki for a month, so how can they be warriors? Well, actually I don't have 400 edits too, anyway. Featherstream The Silver Feather 06:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to talk to Night about changing that edit count thing. But, anyways, welcome!! --Phillies Phan Red and White 15:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Feathermoon Hi, I would like to join :) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 16:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon :Welcome to the project, Feathermoon! I'll add you in just a second! --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wildbreath Hi, can I join? 20:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Hello there, Wildbreath. Of course you can join! We could always use more members. Welcome! --Phillies Phan Red and White 22:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Cheetahstar Can I join? I'd say I'm reasonably good at chararts. (As long as they're not tortiseshells. I stink at those. :P) Cheetah Spring Cheetah! 13:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can join! Welcome!! Now, you put this in the wrong section, but I'll be glad to move it for you. --Phillies Phan Red and White 17:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Leopardclawxx May I join please? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! {C} {C} {C} {C} 16:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, but, welcome! I'll add you in in just a moment. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Feathertail Millie May I join? =0.0= -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 05:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can! Welcome!!! =D --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Silverstripes Can someone sign me up to join? SilverstripesA black and Silver hero Welcome, Silverstripes! I'll add you in momentarily. --Phillies Phan Red and White 20:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Blue Spark May i join the project please? I love drawing cats and coloring cats. I will do it by hand or on here XD Thank You! [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 17:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : Of course! And Blue Spark, here, we use the blanks and color them digitally (Pixl.com, but I think you figured it out). nightfern 17:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) CloverBlondestar May I joi, PLEASE? I am so busting to join I love creating images and I need to get my Suntail pic approved. : Of course; welcome! mapleleaf 04:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Silversong123 Hi! I like to draw and color. I think this project is cool! Silversong123 18:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome!!! I'll add you in now. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 18:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) The gost can I join? : 'Course. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Firedragon 1234 Can I join? Please! And do you have to use the blanks.May starclan guide you. 03:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, you do. Of course you may join. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hazeleye Can I join Project Imagine?Hazeleye 01:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye : Welcome! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Icestorm May I join? 15:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Nah... You're not allowed. xD. I'll add you in. Welcome! 17:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hi y'all. You mind if I join this project? xD. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 21:49, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I don't mind. Welcome to PI, Shadewing! 05:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Bumblestripeluva100 Hi, may I join? Bumblestripeluva100 :Sure you can! Welcome! I'll add you in now! 06:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ravenflight As you can probably tell in my headline i want to join! Ravenflight00 13:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, of course you can join. I'll add you in momentairly. Also, please post your request in the proper section. thanks, FeatherMew? 04:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Spottedfang Can I join? I really want to enter the contest, and my sister is in the project! I REALLY want to join! Spottedfang 22:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome, my apprentice! I'll add you in now. 00:53, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Twilightheart200 Hi...I was wondering if I could join... Of course you can! Welcome! I'll add you in now! 22:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) TheStarsAlign313 Hi! Can I join? ;D [[User:TheStarsAlign313| TheStarsAlign ]][[User talk:TheStarsAlign313|'Silvershine']] 03:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can!! Welcome!! :D Feather Rollbacker 21:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thanks! [[User:TheStarsAlign313| TheStarsAlign ]][[User talk:TheStarsAlign313|'Silvershine']] 04:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Snowdazzle Hi all! May I join? 22:49, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Snowdazzle!!!! Welcome! Of course you can join! 22:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Loudsplash100000(Moony) Can I join? 17:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : I'll do Skye and Silver a favor and add you in myself. :) Welcome to the project. 19:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Graceglow I want to join please ^.^ Graceglow 14:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : I'll add you in. 14:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Wrathstar Hello there! I've recently joined and decided to poke around, when i found this. May i join? Meta Ike 07:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Made a new acount for the forum named Wrathstar. So uhh... Yeah =3 Wrathstar 08:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Course! 15:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Skyflight please can i join! I'm on this on other wikis! Skyflight 12:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure 15:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Stoneclaw33 May I join this project? Stoneclaw33 Of course you can join! 15:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC)